The Onion
by TheSquart
Summary: Kars, Esidisi and Dio gets an unexpected visit from a certain green ogre...


_**The**_ **Onion**

When Kars first entered the torture chamber, he was overwhelmed by how the many onions that filled the room made such an amazing impact on his senses. Then, Esidisi jumped from behind the torture devices, with a massive shrek action figure that reeked of expired onions. "What are you doing with my Shrek doll, you bastard?" Kars yelled loudly, and threw an oversized egg right at him.

Esidisi licked his lips seductively when he saw the massive erection on the Shrek doll, which glistened majestically in the moonlight. Kars glanced at both the man and the doll, slowly moving his hand toward his own penis, which itched an awfully lot because he was allergic to onions.

When scratching it, he felt it rise, as he rubbed the head with his gentle fingers. He hit it hard with his fist to make it flaccid again, and Esidisi grinned in his corner by the torture devices.

Suddenly, Dio entered the chamber, looking curiously at the two other men and the giant pile of onions.

He suddenly sat down, squatting and began clucking like a chicken while running around the room like a madman. Kars soon joined in, transformed into a bird and began laying eggs. Kars pressed out one egg after another until there were just as many eggs as onions in the room, and he screamed when an onion suddenly came out instead of an egg.

"What the hell?", Esidisi gasped in surprise when he saw the oversized onion, on its way out of the other man's anus. The onion landed on the floor with a loud "thud", and a slimy substance covered the surface of the smelly bulb.

Esidisi's eyes widened in horror, as the onion began moving, and Dio suddenly stopped acting like a chicken, to look at the strange object as well, amazed by its size. A loud sound could be heard from inside the onion, it almost sounded like a moan of pleasure.

Scraping noises suddenly filled the room and a series of thuds from inside the onion made the bulb suddenly come open and a small green figure emerged from it. A foul onion-like odor filled the air, as the tiny ogre creature opened its mouth and spoke.

"Daddy! ", it said in a deep, but somehow still high pitched voice, as it looked up at the slightly confused Kars.

Kars couldn't help himself and he picked up the "child" and held it in his arms. "M-my child…" he whispered to himself, and Esidisi looked at the creature, his face horror stricken.

The little green creature then grunted and snuggled into Kars' voluminous chest and tucked at a nipple with it's small wide mouth. Kars winced at first, but the feeling suddenly became pleasurable when the creature started sucking. It seemed to be hungry, so Kars decided to transform his nipple, the one the strange child was already sucking on, into an udder, so that he would be able to satisfy the tiny creature's hunger.

Milk streamed from the nipple and the feeling made Kars moan a tiny moan of pleasure. The green creature laughed, nipple still in it's mouth, drinking hard and sucking loudly.

Kars felt the creature increase in size, until he couldn't hold on to it anymore, even with his inhuman strength. Suddenly, a sharp set of teeth bit into his sensitive cow udder, and the shock made him transform it back into his own nipple, the wet thing sliding from the creature's mouth.

The creature landed on the floor with a loud thud, and Kars winced in pain rubbing his nipple soothingly and feeling the bite marks. The green creature, which looked more like a big man right now, rose. It's naked newborn body glistened in the moonlight, it's giant protruding belly covered in hair and green like a mossy stone. It had a giant, monstrous penis hanging flaccid.

The creature now attempted to walk, but as it took its first step, its legs collapsed under the weight of its enormous body and it fell back unto the floor.

Kars took a step back, staring wide eyed at the creature, not sure of how to react. Dio and Esidisi exchanged confused looks, neither of them sure of what exactly was going on. An awkward silence fell upon them, as they watched the now huge ogre, sitting on the floor, scratching its butt while mumbling to itself in a strange inhumane deep voice. Neither of the three men could make out what the creature said, if it could be classified as actual words. The green creature now lifted its hand to smell the fingers, that moments before had been scratching its huge hairy ass, and inhaled deeply.

Esidisi finally decided to break the silence and spoke; "What on earth, Kars, what is this... this thing?".

"How the almighty fuck am i supposed to know" Kars snapped back, not pleased with the accusing tone in which the question had been asked.

"Well, you are the one who gave birth to it" Esidisi replied with a stern look on his face, crossing his arms over his chest. As the argument went on, Dio just sat down on one of the huge piles of onions, silently enjoying the show, having no intention of interrupting or getting involved. Seeing the two pillarmen arguing like this, made him think of an elderly couple, debating what sort of biscuits would go best along with their cup of much too bitter earl gray tea.

While they argued, the creature had risen and started charging against them, it's giant slippery penis dangling wildly from side to side. The ogre slammed into Esidisi at full speed, knocked him over, before turning its attention towards Kars, who was slammed into the wall with the ogre's fist around his neck.

The thing suddenly spoke into his ear; "This is my swamp now!" and grabbed his wrists one by one, pressing his ginormous stomach hard into Kars so he almost couldn't breathe.

"Who's your daddy now?" it said and began licking Kars' face. Trying hard to avoid the creature's tongue, Kars began wiggling in an attempt to escape the tight grasp around his wrists, but to no avail, the ogre was way too strong, even for an ultimate being. He gasped for breath, which would turn out to be an action he would soon regret.

The mighty ogre took the opportunity to force its thick slimy tongue into the pillarman's mouth, where it curiously explored every corner of his mouth. Tears welled up in Kars' eyes, as a vile onion-like taste filled his mouth, making him want to puke.

He suddenly found it hard to stand, as his knees began to feel weak, and he began to worry that he might pass out any minute now. The ogre's iron grip held him tight and shoved him up the wall, it's slimy tongue gliding down his chest and further onto his stomach until it reached his clothbound bulge. Kars let out a small whimper, as the ogre forcefully removed his clothing, now staring at his large penis, a smug grin upon the green creature's face.

The pillarman bit his bottom lip, praying that it was all a bad dream and that he would wake up before he had the unpleasant opportunity to find out exactly what the ogre was planning to do to him. This, however, was not the case.

"It's all ogre now..." the green ogre whispered as he looked at the limp penis then up at Kars who tried to wriggle himself free to no avail. The ogre licked it's lips in satisfaction, and started lapping at Kars' balls hungrily. The creature began winding its tongue around them, sucking on them while grunting with pleasure.

Kars started sobbing, no longer capable of holding back the tears, as the feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him.

Dio, on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the mighty Lord Kars sobbing like a goddamn child. With no intention of helping the devastated pillarman, Dio now slipped his hand down his pants and began gently stroking his own dick. He had to admit that he found the whole scene rather arousing, had it not been for the unbearable smell of onion.

Esidisi had long since been knocked out by the strong smell of onion emanating from the green creature, and he now lay in a puddle of his own tears.

Kars threw his head back as the creature's tongue now glided in between his balls and up and down the shaft, increasing the speed of its licks by a great amount, right until its tongue and head landed between his legs.

"N-no." Kars grunted and felt the long sticky tongue taste his tight asshole. Suddenly, the wet, slimy tongue was forced inside the hole, wiggling wildly inside of him.

"No, p-please" Kars begged, "m-make it stop... A-arhh!". Kars couldn't help but letting out a loud moan when the creature's tongue found its way to the pillarman's prostate, now gently massaging it.

Dio giggled at the sudden sound that had escaped the suffering pillarman, and he began violently jerking his dick with the hand already in his pants, the other one pinching and teasing his nipple.

Suddenly, a gurgling sound could be heard from the creature's throat and mouth and a large lump quickly appeared and grew into a large bulge. The creature forced it's tongue further into Kars' asshole and spread it wide open. It then coughed loudly and gurgled, as if puking.

Kars couldn't see what was going on down there, but he could suddenly feel a large foreign object pressing it's way inside his anus.

It smelled like onion.

The realization hit him like a the blow of a fist... The disgusting creature was filling his butthole with _fucking onions_!

One after the other, the smelly vegetables entered his sore throbbing hole, filling his insides and expanding his rectum to its breaking point. Kars screamed out in pain, fearing that he might not be able to recover from the abuse, he made a desperate attempt to reach out to the blond, masturbating vampire, begging him for help.

"D-dio... nngh please" the purple haired pillarman pleaded, his voice hoarse and raspy, "I can't... aargh, this is killing me... ahh!".

Lump after lump clogged his insides and Kars felt like he was getting stuffed all the way up to his throat. He had lost count of how many onions were inside of him now, and he was visibly crying and gagging right now.

The ogre slid his slimy tongue out of him now, with a tidy stream of onion water trickled out of the abused hole. The ogre moved his head up to Kars' face again and kissed him on the lips.

As soon as the green creature let his guard down, Dio grabbed it from behind and bit it's neck hard. The creature let out a mighty ogre roar and let go of the pillarman, who instantly fell to his knees, gasping for air. Dio started sucking on the creature's neck, and was surprised to find that even its blood had an incredibly strong taste of onion and was unnaturally thick and sticky.

The creature waved its thick arms wildly around in the air, trying to grab the vampire who was feeding on its vital fluids, but to no avail, its arms was simply too short. Dio noticed that the creature, ever so slightly, was losing strength and made less of an effort of fighting back, so despite the vile taste, he kept sucking.

The creature groaned in pain, and thrashing wildly almost knocking Dio ogre and Kars harder into the wall. Suddenly, the green beast's foot came near Esidisi's puddle of tears which caused it to slip and it fell hard onto the floor with a mighty thud.

Acting quickly, Dio leaped forward and, with both hands in a firm grip around the ogre's head, started smashing it repeatedly into the ground, crushing the skull with his inhuman strength. The creature's green flesh suddenly started melting and dripping down onto the floor, as the life slowly began leaving its body. It opened its mouth to speak its final words, while looking Dio dead in the eye; "This is not ogre yet... the end is only the beginning", and with those words the creature's entire body crumbled and fell apart, ran like sand through the vampire's fingertips.

Kars lay twitching on the floor, a giant bulge had appeared where his stomach was.. like he was pregnant. "T-they're moving…" he whispered and pressed a hand against the bulge "I think i can feel them _hatching_ inside of me".


End file.
